The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja, botanically known as Thuja standishii×Thuja plicata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Steeplechase’.
The new Thuja is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Thuja standishi×Thuja plicata cultivar Green Giant, not patented. The Inventor discovered the new Thujaas a single branch mutation within a population of plants of the parent ‘Green Giant’ in a controlled environment in Monkton, Md. during the summer of 1990. The selection of this new Thuja was based of its finely-textured foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja by cuttings in a controlled environment in Monkton, Md., since 1990 has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.